Dear Diary
by muffin19
Summary: His secrets, his thoughts and even info about his crush were written and kept safely in a book. ever wonder what Tamaki always think of? TamakiXHaruhi p/s: co-authored story by: muffin19 and haruh
1. 12th January 200

**Dear Diary**

**I wonder if it's too short O_O do tell me what do you think. Btw, I hope you enjoy ^^**

****

**_Manuscript: haruh_**

**_Editor: Muffin19_**

**Chapter 1: 12****th**** January 2008 **

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm Suoh Tamaki. Sometimes, I wonder why God created me for. Right now, I'm feeling forlorn. My life is a total mess. Why the society can't accept me for who I am? I've tried everything I could to fit in myself with them but in the end I was humiliated and insulted. Do I really deserve this kind of life? I'm living in a place which is not secure enough for me to call as a house. The roof is leaking and whenever it rains, coldness is the only feeling I know. What have I done that makes the God hated me so much?=( I didn't ask to born in this type of life. Maybe my previous life is full of sins. _

_Is it a crime if I asked for a comfortable life? I didn't ask for a luxurious life. The only thing I ever wanted is just- _

"Tamaki-sama! It's dinner time," the maid's voice distracted him.

Tamaki grunted and stopped writing immediately. In return, he replied, "I'll be there in a minute!"

"We had caviar tonight!" the maid shouted from downstairs.

Tamaki huffed. "Okay,"

He shifted his gaze at his diary and decided to finish up his writing.

_Okay, that was my maid. Everything I wrote just now was completely a lie. My life is perfect. I had a big mansion to live in. I eat caviar almost everyday. Of course, I had a very luxurious life but something's actually missing in my life. But, I can't figure it out.. Oh well, as if I care. I'll get over it in a minute. What else is there for me? I had everything I want and more than a teenager ever want. It's like a dream life to most of the teenagers out there._

He paused for a while.

_I have a best friend. His name is Ootori Kyoya. He's really cool! ^_^ We attend the same school and even the same class! =D But school seems boring. I want to organize a club which full of entertainment and smiles. But who will I entertain? Girls perhaps?_

"Tamaki-sama! Your dinner is getting cold. Come on down!" the maid called again.

"I had something to do. I'll come down in a short while," he replied.

_Heh, my maid again. Now, where was I? Oh yeah! What type of club should I organize? A girly type of club maybe? Nahh…not my cup of tea. What does girl's crazy over for besides than shopping? Doll? Wait, that's little girl interest! x(_

He had a deep thought. After a while, a smile came across his lips. He had something awesome in his mind.

_Finally! I figured it out! Of course, girls would go crazy if they talked about boys, I mean the prince type. Then, I guess a Host Club would be doing just fine. I can be the president! Yayy!! xD The only thing now is to find the members. Now, I better jot down the main characteristic of the members before I forget._

_**Has an attractive point **_

_**Girls are easily charmed by them**_

_Haha! =D At last! Great! I'll just call Kyoya after dinner then! I hope he'll accept my idea! Well, got to go now before the maid called out again. -_-"_

"Tama-,"

"I'm coming down!" Tamaki said as he rushed downstairs. "Thank God I didn't stumbled down the stairs," Tamaki said sarcastically to the maid.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	2. 15th April 200

**Dear Diary**

**15****th**** April 200_**

**Storyline: haruh and muffin19**

**Manuscript: haruh**

**Editor: muffin19**

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_I'm Tamaki. Right now, I'm writing all this in the Third Music Room. Guess, why is that I'm here? Yes, I'm in the Ouran High School Host Club. It has been a few months since I established this Host Club. At first, it was really a hard work since I had to find the members on my own. But I feel very relieved now as I found all the members xD_

"Tamaki-sama?" a voice cried out. He stopped immediately and turned around. He found a girl behind him. He gave a soft smile as he closed his diary and asked, "What's wrong princess?"

"Um…I was just wondering what you are doing," the girl stammered.

He gave a reassuring smile and answered gently, "Just poem. Do you want to hear it?"

The girl nodded shyly and blushed.

Tamaki cleared his throat and sang:

_You are the sunshine who brighten up my dark world,_

_Who told me to love,_

_Who taught me to trust,_

_Your tears will be the rain which wake my dream,_

_Washing away the grey clouds and my loneliness,_

_If you be the earth, I'll be the sky,_

_If you be the shore, I'll be the waves,_

_If you be the star, I'll be the moon,_

_You get it don't you?_

_You'll always be the red, crimson rose which blooms in my heart,_

_Let's create a love story together shall we?_

That group of girls instantly gave applause.

"That was great Tamaki-sama!" one of them squealed.

"Oh, I'm fainting," another girl cried.

Tamaki said mildly, "My, my calm down my lady. That poem is not as beautiful as you. Ahh, looks like time hated us so much. How I wished it could just stopped"

"I guess we'll meet again soon," one of the girl waved.

"Bye-bye Tamaki-sama," another one said.

He stood up and waved his hand slowly to them. He smiled.

"Wordy," a voice surprised him from behind.

"Hey, what are you two doing here? You're just jealous because you can't afford to do it," Tamaki smirked.

Hikaru and Kaoru glared at him.

"Now, go away you twins. You're disturbing me," Tamaki said. He pushed the twins to a corner.

_You've done it again Tamaki. It was pretty easy when you get used to it. Ohh, I'll compile the list of the members. Kyoya is responsible on the account part._

_**Ootori Kyoya**_

_He's the vice-president. I addressed him as mother as I'm the father of the club. Although he might be cold sometimes, but still he's quite popular among the girls since he's a good-looking guy._

_**Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru**_

_They're twins and no one could tell them apart. At least I helped them to let other people explore their own world. And the best thing about them is their brotherly love and of course their hotness! O.O_

_**Morinozuka Takashi**_

_He's the silent type and wild. I think he only speaks a few words a day o_O But that's okay because he looked cute together with Honey-senpai!_

_**Haninozuka Mitsukuni**_

_OMG! He's damn cute! Guess what? He's our senior! He loves cake and sweet things. He's adorable! *Squeals* see the Usa-chan he's bringing around? And he's really an expert in terms of self-defence. I'm TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!_

"Ehh? What are you doodling and giggling about?" Hikaru asked curiously. "You're not up to something stupid and fishy right?" Kaoru added.

"Uhh…nothing much. Why don't you two stay away from me for a while? I'm busy right here," Tamaki answered.

"Yeah right! Busy doing some random stuff huh?" Hikaru chuckled.

"Oh, by the way, we're here to tell you that we had a customer," Kaoru said.

"Why don't you say that earlier?" Tamaki said as he rushed to welcome his guest.

As the door flung open, they stood in their position and gently said, "Welcome,"

"Eh? I thought this room is supposed to be empty," that guy said.

"It's a guy?" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Oh, that is Fujioka Haruhi. He received a special scholarship which enables him to enrol into this school. Am I right Fujioka-san?" Kyoya introduced his guest well.

"So, he's a commoner!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I think I better go elsewhere," the guest sighed.

"Wait. Why don't you stay here for a little while?" Tamaki said.

"EHH?!" the guest was shocked as he took a step back.

"Ahh…WATCH OUT FOR THAT-," Honey-senpai tried to warn him.

But it was too late. CLANG!! The expensive vase fell to the ground. He stared in horror.

"VASE," Honey-senpai sighed.

"You must pay for the accident. That vase costs us around 100,000,000 yen," Kyoya glared.

"Since you are poor and not able to pay the damage you had caused, you must work for us until your debt is settled down," Kyoya added.

"Stupid, rich bastards," Haruhi whispered to herself.

"So, we had an agreement here right? You must be our club's slave to settle down your debt. If not, I'll increase the amount," Kyoya smirked.

"Okay," Haruhi sighed. Could this day be any worse?

_Great! Now we had someone to work for the club and it's free! Too bad he doesn't have the host characteristics or else he wouldn't have to become our slave. (",) And I had witnessed myself how evil and wicked Kyoya can become in terms of money. Scary!O_O_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Author's Note:

Muffin19: I think the next chapter will be a little bit late since I have an exam to catch up with. Enjoy!

Haruh: I am haruh and this account wasn't mine but I'm part of it. sort of. hope you guys enjoy xD


	3. 18th April 200

**Dear Diary**

**18****th**** April 200_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Tamaki's here. It had been a great day at the club. Guess what? We had Haruhi to do all of our works here. Speaking of him, now he's back from the grocery shop. I hope he buys the correct items._

"Here's your coffee," Haruhi said as she handed out an instant coffee.

"What's this?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Well, that's an instant coffee as you can see,"

"Ohh, you mean this is the type where all you need to do is just pour some hot water in it?"

Everyone in the host club gathered around to see the instant coffee.

"So, it's true that poor people use this since they can't grind coffee nuts with the little time they have," a girl spoke out.

All the other girls nodded.

"Ugh, I'll go and buy the expensive coffee nuts," Haruhi sighed. "What's wrong with all these rich people?" she whispered.

"WAIT!" Tamaki cried out. "I'll try this commoner coffee," he added. "Haruhi! Come over here and make us a commoner coffee," he ordered.

"Fine," she sighed.

* * *

"I wonder if my father will get angry if I drink this?" a girl hesitated.

"Don't worry. Will you drink it if I'm the one who pour the coffee in your mouth?" Tamaki smiled.

All the girls squealed.

"Sheesh, I wonder why this host club even existed anyway?" Haruhi said.

Tamaki was shocked. "What do you mean?", he asked. He started to explain everything. He started to talk about manners, roses and many more things that potrays charms that possesed in a guy.

"You know, you really pissed me off," Haruhi said.

That instance, Tamaki stopped. He started to grow mushrooms at a corner.

"Well, if you explained everything to him, it makes no differences at all. See, if you took out the glasses, the eyes would look even smaller," Hikaru said as he took out Haruhi's glasses.

"See?" Kaoru added.

"Ahh, wait, I lose my contact since the first day of school," Haruhi said.

All of the Host club members paused for a while. Everyone took a glance on Haruhi.

_Whoa. Welcome my new host member. I'm glad that I found you._

"Hikaru, Kaoru, take him to the dressing room!" Tamaki started to order.

"Kyoya, contact the hair designer!"

"Mori-senpai, get us some contact lens from the nurse!"

That moment, everyone quickly did their job as they were instructed earlier.

"Tama-chan, how about me? What should I do?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Honey-senpai….eat some cakes please," Tamaki answered.

"Usa-chan, everyone is busy doing their work," Honey-senpai sighed.

_Wow, if I could just realise this earlier, I wouldn't have to treat him like a slave. :P I wonder how he would look like after the makeover? _

As Haruhi came out from the dressing room, she can felt that all six pairs of eyes were staring at him. Tamaki smiled broadly as a sign of satisfaction of his members work. "From now on, you're officially a member of the Host Club. To pay back your debts, you must become a member and I can decrease the amount of your debts," Tamaki said as he stood up. Haruhi's facial expression had shown clearly that she was shocked.

"Why wouldn't you tell us earlier that you're handsome?" Tamaki asked.

"Am I supposed to answer that question of yours?" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

_I'm offering him a good opportunity and in return I received a new member of the Host Club. Fujioka Haruhi, a student who gets a special scholarship to this affluent school called Ouran High School. I sure hope that he could attract more customers and with that kind of looks, I'm sure he can. _

**To Be Continued...**

Author's note:

Ahhh, 8 more days to go. I'll not be able to finish up chapter 4 then. Why must we have exam? Well, wish me luck for my greatest exam which brings me nothing but only fear. ^_^"


	4. 21st April 200

**Dear Diary**

**21st April 200_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Tamaki's here again. Right now, I guess my boredom had already reached to the maximum. Sometimes, entertaining all these guests makes me feel tired. _

"Tamaki-sama? Are you listening to me?" a girl asked.

"Oh, what is it my princess? I was thinking about how dark my world would be without you by my side," he smiled.

"I'm embarrassed," the girl blushed.

Meanwhile Tamaki was busy; Haruhi was busy entertaining her guests too. A girl called out for her.

"Haruhi-kun…"she stopped.

"Do you really think that Tamaki-sama appreciate you?" she continued.

"He's just treating you like a toy and when he's bored, he'll throw you aside," she added.

Haruhi stared at her. "How can she discriminate me that way?" she thought. Haruhi sighed.

That evening, Haruhi walked to her locker. She's ready to go home and take a break from her hectic day. "Ehh? Where on earth is my bag?" she said as her locker was empty. She then walked to the window. She was surprised by the sight of her books was floating in the water fountain.

"Who could have done this to me?" she thought. "Haruhi! What are you doing in the water fountain?" Tamaki asked as he rushed to lend Haruhi a hand.

"Ahh..nothing, really. It's just that my book fell. It was my own carelessness. So, stop worrying would you?" she smiled.

_I must help her right? I can't bear to see my own club member's in trouble. Well, here comes Super Tamaki! ^^_

Tamaki slowly stepped into the water fountain.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm helping you to find your wallet," Tamaki answered as he continued searching.

"Ahh…is that fine with you?" she asked again.

"Like they said, handsome guys like me can't be hurt by water right?" he grinned.

Haruhi smiled and they continued their search. Without realising, a pair of eyes full of jealousy was watching them from far.

_Wow, I helped Haruhi today. He told me that he accidentally dropped his bag but somehow, I can sense some lies in his statement. I'm a psychic okay? Lol, I'm not that psycho anyway. Wait! I mean psychic! How can I spell wrongly? Can't wait for tomorrow's morning sun shines on my face! I'M READY TO SCHOOL!! Oopss, I better stop playing in my "Hyperland". Well that's it for now. Till we meet again._

* * *

"I can see that you and Tamaki-sama are very close to each other. Isn't that right, Haruhi-kun?" the same girl said as she drank some tea from her teacup.

Haruhi just nodded. "It's not like we're that close," she said.

"Like I said yesterday, he's just being excited about new toys that he just found. So,-,"

"I think that you're just jealous," Haruhi cut her speech.

She was surprised. "Jealous? How can I be jealous? I mean towards guys," she flustered.

Haruhi stared into her eyes. "If you're jealous, just tell me. You don't have to say those crappy things," she said as she stood up.

Suddenly, Haruhi felt that she's being pulled and within seconds, that girl screamed. She was puzzled.

"Haruhi-kun is acting violently towards me!" she shouted.

Everyone turned around. The other members rushed to help Haruhi.

The Hitachiin poured a pail of water on them. Then, here comes Tamaki.

"Tamaki-sama! Help me from this horrible guy," she said as she grabbed Tamaki.

_Is this girl crazy or something? _

Tamaki slowly pulled her away. "Please stop all of your acts, you pathetic little girl. I know that you're the one who threw Haruhi's bag into the pond yesterday right? I saw a figure that looked exactly like you. You're no longer welcome here as a princess," Tamaki said firmly.

"TAMAKI-SAMA, I HATE YOU!" she shouted as she ran away with tears.

"Here, help yourself. I think you better change your clothes," Tamaki said.

As Haruhi's changing her clothes, Tamaki waited outside for so long.

"What takes her so long? I'll check on her," Tamaki said.

As he pulled the curtain, he saw Haruhi's changing her clothes. That moment, he realised a very shocking fact. Haruhi turned and Tamaki quickly closed the curtain back. His face turned pale.

_Haruhi's a girl?! He's a girl?! I mean she's a GIRL?! G.I.R.L. NOOOOO!!! Why I didn't realise this earlier??? I'm an idiot! And why didn't Kyoya told me this thing earlier??? My world had gone dark!_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

muffin19: okay, I don't really have the idea to continue my story. Idea anyone? ^^"


	5. 15th May 200

**Dear Diary**

**Storyline by Muffin19 and haruh**

**Manuscript: **Muffin19

**Editor:** haruh

**haruh: **Since I didn't do my part for the previous chapter -cough- and since muffin was out of idea -cough- so I'm here to continued this story and taking chances to say thank you to everyone who has followed this story until chapter five xD

**Muffin19: **Eh, haruh? Are you sick? I mean all the coughing things. And to the one who have been such a big help, thank you! Without all of you, I wouldn't have the rough idea for this chapter. And to haruh, thanks for being my saviour!

**15th May 200_**

_Dear Diary,_

_It was now spring x) The sakura petals are really beautiful. Try to imagine the sakura petal, fluttering softly in the air in its soft pink. And then the wind blew them away, making them dancing gently in the atmosphere. I was captivated by them. It was like you're in your own universe, with only you and the sakura. It was a nice feeling, I'm sure of it =)_

_Right now, there was a craving emotion building up inside me. I wasn't sure why but I think I started to have feelings toward Haruhi since I found out that he's, I mean she's a girl ^^ And I couldn't believe myself that I was the only one who didn't know about it x0 But the twins always loved to distract her especially when I'm talking to her. Grrr... What's their problem anyway?! _

_Ahh, I know! I have an idea and this time those twins won't have to disturb me. Hihihi..._

Tamaki smirked playfully. His eyes locked on the last sentence of his precious journal. It was perfect. The plan will go smoothly and the twins won't be able to interrupt. He put down his pen and stood up. Slowly, he reached for his cell phone that was lying on his bed. He immediately dialled a number. "Hello?" a voice picked up. "Haruhi" he started politely.

"Mmm, Tamaki-senpai?" she answered.

"Ahhh, I'm so glad you could figure out my voice!" he said, plopped himself on his bed feeling amused.

"Uhh, who else could it be?" Haruhi sighed from the other side of the phone.

He giggled inwardly and stared at the ceiling without knowing it. He put a finger on his chin and said, "I was wondering if I could go out to commoner's shopping complex or being around commoners with you? I mean, I want to try and expose myself to commoner's life."

There was a short pause and then she replied nonchalantly, "Whatever. Since I'm free this weekend, why not?"

Tamaki smiled broadly. _Perfect!_

"Then I'll meet you at somewhere, somehow. Okay, how about the park near our school?" Tamaki asked with excitement.

"Okay, can I hang up now? I have lots of work to deal with," Haruhi sighed again, sounded exhausted.

"Okay, see you this Saturday then!" He chirped happily and the phone was disconnected. He was really happy right now to even think of anything else.

He ambled to his desk and sat on his chair. Tamaki quickly scribbled 7 words right on his diary.

_Yay! I am going on a date!_

--

It was about eleven o'clock in the morning. Tamaki was standing under the tallest tree in the park which located at the school compound. He took a short glance on his golden watch and then crossed his arms on his chest. It was quite early actually and the sun was gleaming brightly today. He had to stay in the shade while waiting for Haruhi.

He even felt guilty for not bringing his diary. He can't bring it on his date so he wrote an apology on a new page of his diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry I can't bring you to the commoner shopping complex. I will miss you T.T_

_Loved,_

_Tamaki._

"Tamaki senpai!" a familiar voice called.

He quickly looked toward the source of voice and a smile already carved on his face. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi was running toward him. It was like a movie where the female found her guy and then:

"I miss you!" Tamaki said while opened his arms wide. But it didn't happen of course. No one wants a hug from the silly Tamaki especially if the person was Haruhi.

She bent her knees and panted. Then she stood up, her brown eyes were gazing at Tamaki with confusion. She smiled and said, "Let's go."

Tamaki was mesmerized by her sweet smile but quickly shoved the thought away. "So where do we go—

He stopped his talking and stared at Haruhi looking puzzled. "What are you doing? Where did you get that phone?"

"Oh," she showed Tamaki her phone. "Hikaru borrow it to me. They are bringing the entire Host club member with us."

His mouth twitched into a half smile.

_CURSE YOU HIKARU HITACHIIN!!! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHAT HAVE I DONE THAT MAKE GOD HATED ME?! *EH, I THOUGHT THAT'S HONEY-SENPAI'S LINE?* Oh, where was I? Oh yeah! I thought I should be around Haruhi without any distraction from the others! Just both of us and the mesmerizing atmosphere around us. That's how it supposed to happen. Wait, the end of the day hasn't arrived and I must figure out a plan B._

Tamaki smirked as he looked around to find some evil ideas.

**-To be continued-**


	6. 18th May 200

Dear Diary

18th May 200_

_Dear Diary,_

_Did you still remember about the date? I mean the one that I planned with Haruhi? I don't know why Haruhi must tag the twins along. But fortunately, I came out with a plan and guess what?! IT REALLY WORKS! Although for a few minutes only. =.= But at least I had some time with Haruhi! Let me tell you what exactly had happened. _

Tamaki looked at his watch. "Where are they?" he thought. He walked to a bench nearby the entrance and placed himself there. As he ought to dial a number, a voice that he recognized greeted him. "Senpai? You're earlier than I thought," Haruhi said as she sat beside Tamaki. Tamaki can felt that he's actually blushing. "Ha…Haruhi, do you mind if…if I asked Honey-senpai here?" he flustered. Haruhi took a glance at him and said, "I don't mind. The more the merrier right?". He smiled and nodded. "Here comes Honey-senpai! And Mori-senpai too!" Tamaki said as his finger pointed out two figures in front of them. "And there's the Hitachiin twins!" Haruhi said. "Is Kyouya-senpai with us today?" she asked. Tamaki quickly shook his head. "Then, let's go in, shall we?"

"Now, where are we going?" the twins asked Tamaki. Tamaki stopped his pace instantly. "I don't know. How bout the pet shop?" he suggested. "If there's a rabbit, I'll go," Honey-senpai smiled broadly. "Okay! First stop, the pet shop!" Tamaki said, full with excitement.

While they're in the pet shop, Tamaki walked right up to Honey-senpai. He already made sure that no one knows about his plan. "H..Honey-senpai," he murmured. He drawn himself nearer to Honey-senpai's ear and whispered something. Seconds later, Honey-senpai's face was lit up with a broad smile. Tamaki smirked.

_My plan started well. I hope it'll works till the end. Let me tell you what happened next._

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, let's go to the cake shop! It's on the rooftop right, Haru-chan?" Honey said as he pulled the twins out of the shop. "I'm starving now," Honey pleaded with his puppy dog eyes. "You guys go ahead. I want to get some groceries. I'll catch up with you guys later," Haruhi said as she walked herself away from them. Tamaki followed the twins. A few steps later, he stopped. "I have to go to the toilet. I'll see all of you later then," he said as he turned around and pretended to rush.

"Haruhi, wait up!" he called from far as he ran to Haruhi. "Senpai? You're not going with them?" she asked. "I…I…I decided…to..keep…you some…company," he said, short of breath. "I want to learn how to buy some groceries by myself too. Phew, that was tiring," he continued.

_Hahahah, actually the truth is, I want to spend some time with Haruhi. ;) Who even bother how to buy your own groceries when you had your maid to do it?_

They walked side by side. Tamaki tried to create a conversation. "Haruhi, do you always buy your groceries on your own?" he started the conversation. "Why did I ask such a stupid question?!" he thought to himself. Haruhi nodded. "Since my mom was gone, I have to manage my dad and the house as well," she added. Tamaki was aggravated. "Ohh, I'm so sorry if my question was sensitive," he apologized. "It's okay, I'm getting used of it," she smiled. Tamaki blushed. He can feel that his face was turning as red as a ripe tomato.

_That moment my heartbeat increases. Her smile was really natural and it makes my heart thumped faster. I bet you know how I feel =D We started to talk and we really looked like we're dating. _

"We're done here. Let's go to the cake shop," Haruhi said as she took out her purse. "It's okay, I'll pay for your groceries today. My treat," Tamaki said as he winked. "Is it fine with you?" she asked. Turning to the cashier, he said "Here, take it,". "You're so kind. You're really lucky to get a boyfriend like him," the cashier grinned. "It's not like what you're thinking!" they said, almost at the same time. Then, they turned to each other and laughed. "Alright then, let's go," Tamaki said as he helped Haruhi to carry the things.

After they passed by a few shops, suddenly they caught a sight of the Hitachiin twins. They quickly walked up to them. "What are you doing here? I thought you're on the rooftop with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai," Haruhi asked. "Well, we're looking for Tamaki. Right, Hikaru?" Kaoru turned to Tamaki. "He was keeping me some company. He paid for all these too," Haruhi explained. "Ohh, so, you wouldn't mind paying for Honey-senpai's cakes right?" Hikaru asked sarcastically. Kaoru smirked. "Hikaru, I thought you wanted to go to the toilet just now," Kaoru's turn to be a sarcastic devil. "Oh, it's okay. Let's go to the cake shop now," Hikaru replied as he grinned. "Haruhi, let's go!" the twins pulled Haruhi away.

_That devilish twins! But at least I got to date with Haruhi right? Although just for a moment but still, I'll remember and cherish this date forever. And I'll never forget what the cashier said. Boyfriend like me? Lucky? That was awesome! I guess I'll plan for another date soon. And you'll be the first one to know! And of course, this is a secret between us. You can't tell anyone okay? Wait, you can't even talk anyway! What was I thinking? Gotta go now. Take care of yourself. Make sure no one can read your content okay? _

Tamaki closed his diary and carefully keep it in his drawer. He locked it and off he go to the dining room.


	7. 9th June 200

Dear Diary

9th June 200_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I've decided to bring you along to school tomorrow. It would be fun! Remember the time when Hikaru and Kaoru sensed that I was telling you something? Oh, that was a really scary moment. I'm really afraid that they'll found out and know all my little secrets! But this time, I'll make sure that you'll be safe with me okay?_

The noise from his alarm clock failed to wake him up. He's still there, on his cosy bed, sleeping like a prince. A few minutes later, he took a quick glance at his alarm clock. He closed his eyes again.

"Wait!" he shouted. "I'm late!!" he continued. As he rushed to the bathroom, he tripped over a stool and something fell. Without turning around, he quickly ran into the bathroom.

As soon as he stepped into the school compound, all the girls started to greet him. "Good morning, Tamaki-kun!" one of the girls said. He gave a perfect and shining smile and said, "Good morning my little princess,". All the girls started to squeak. He walked straight into his classroom and there he found Kyouya. As soon as Tamaki pulled his chair, the teacher entered. He was grateful that he managed to reach the class before the lesson started.

It was after lunchtime when the class president informed the students that the History teacher was absent. It was a self-study period. That moment, Tamaki decided to 'talk' to his little 'friend'.

_Diary, diary, let us share our story!_

He searched for his diary in his school bag. His face expression slowly changed. From an exciting smile drawn across his lips to a panicking face. He tried again. Still, no avail of one of his most treasured possession. "I must have dropped it just now. But it could be anywhere! Oh, how I wished that I haven't bring it to school! How is he doing now? I hope that he's okay," he started to let his imagination to run wild. Tamaki had no other choice but to search for the diary after school.

"At last! The school had ended!" Tamaki said as he's one of the first one to step out of the class. He started his search from the class until the main gate where he stepped into the school this morning. "Don't worry Diary! I'll find you soon! Poor Diary, he must be alone and afraid right now," he thought to himself. He didn't give up easily. After an hour searching, he finally stopped. He walked into the Third Music Room slowly.

"Tama-chan! You're late today. We've been waiting for you!" Honey-senpai said as he jumped on Tamaki and hugged him. Tamaki gave a faint smile and pulled Honey-senpai away gently. "Looks like he's not in the mood today," Haruhi whispered. "He's not like this back in the class just now. Only when it's our self-study period, he looked down," Kyouya explained. "I wonder what exactly had happened to him," Hikaru said. Kaoru agreed. Everyone in the Host Club started to give a hint on what happened to Tamaki.

"Where are you my little friend? I really regret that I brought you together. Now you're lost," Tamaki sighed at a corner. He looked out the window. Suddenly, an interesting conversation caught his attention. "Look what we found at the corridor just now," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. "It's a brown diary or notebook," Honey-senpai said. "Maybe it belongs to someone," Haruhi said. "We should see the content first," Hikaru said as he smirked. Kaoru took a glance at Hikaru and smirked. When they were about to open the book, as fast as a lightning, Tamaki grabbed the book away. Everyone looked at his weird behaviour. Tamaki looked at the book with hopes that the book was his diary. But it wasn't. He was really disappointed. Tamaki then turned to the twins. "You should put back where this book belongs. The owner must be worried. It's really a bad moment for the owner," Tamaki said as he gave the book to the twins.

"I'm going back now," Tamaki said as he walked away slowly. "He looked so pitiful. I've never seen him being like this before," Haruhi said. Everyone couldn't help but to agree. "I hope he'll be okay," she added.

Tamaki went into the bathroom and changed his clothes. He took a quick shower. As he walked a few steps away from the bathroom, his foot accidentally tripped on something. The same place where he dropped something when he was in a rush this morning. He bent down to pick up something. A miracle happened. The thing that he picked up was his 'long lost' diary. His face was lit with a broad smile. "I'm so glad that I found you! I thought you were lost but all this while, you're here! IN MY ROOM!" he laughed. If only the diary could talk, it would tell his owner about how idiot he was. Tamaki looked at his diary again. That evening, he feel like he was reborn.

So, he wrote down everything that happened today. As he put down his pen, he smiled. "Now I realised how important are you in my life!" Tamaki thought as he looked at the leaves that were being carried away by the wind.

Author's note : I'm so sorry that this chapter was up late. I was really busy with all my homework and school's activities. Btw, happy birthday in advance to Haruh! This chapter is dedicated for her :)


	8. 2nd July 200

**Dear Diary**

**2****nd**** July 200_**

It was a rainy night. Tamaki was lying on his soft, comfy bed while reading a book. He smiled broadly. "This book gives me an awesome idea!" he thought. He quickly jots down some of his ideas into a notebook which its cover was written 'The Host Club's Activities'. Tamaki grinned and said excitedly, "I'm gonna tell the others about my amazing plan tomorrow!"

Tamaki walked himself into the Third Music Room confidently on the next day. Everyone stared at him as he smiled and walked in. "Tama-chan! Why do you look weird today?" Honey-senpai asked as he hugged Tamaki. He ignored Honey-senpai and walked himself to the Hitaachin twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, gather all the Host Club's members around! I have a very important meeting with you guys," he ordered the twins. Without wasting any single second, Hikaru and Kaoru rushed themselves to find the other members.

Haruhi was busy reading a book when Kaoru called her. "Haruhi! Lord wants to meet all the Club members now!!" he said. "Ughh, what could it be? Just make sure that it's not something silly okay?" she closed her book and followed Kaoru. Along the way, she keeps hinting about the 'important' matter that Tamaki wanted to talk about. "Is everyone here?" Tamaki asked, sounded very firm. Everyone nodded. "Then, I'll start our meeting now. I was thinking to host a masquerade party later. What do you think?" he stated. Everyone exchanges their glances. A few minutes later, Haruhi stood up and said, "You called us just to talk about this? I think you better plan it yourself first, then propose your whole plan to the others. You're wasting my time,". "This can be a great idea since we can raise our club's money. And our Host Club could attract more customers," Kyouya voiced out his opinion. "Since Kyouya-senpai said that, maybe we could throw a totally unforgettable party for the students. Everyone is invited," Hikaru said. "Then, we must order lots of lots of cakes!" Honey-senpai grinned. "Do whatever you wish but I'm not joining," Haruhi said as she walked herself to the door. Her steps were stopped by someone's interruption. "It's such a waste that she couldn't come. I've been thinking to order some expensive sushi and also pastries," Tamaki said. She turned around. "You don't expect me to change my mind because of some expensive food," she said. "Too bad that you don't have the opportunity to taste some lovely caviar," Tamaki continued his psychological war. Haruhi started to lose her control. "Hikaru, Kaoru, grabbed her here!" he ordered. "You may leave if you have a better idea than mine," Tamaki said confidently.

Haruhi sighed. She started to generate some ideas. After a few minutes, she smiled. "How about some performance during the masquerade party? But all the audience must buy themselves a ticket. In a way, we can raise our club's fund too!" Haruhi suggested. Everyone nodded as Haruhi explained. Within seconds, all six pairs of eyes are now staring at Tamaki, waiting for his opinion.

"I'll think about it later. Okay everyone thanks for your cooperation. That's all for today," Tamaki said as he took his bag and left. His unpredictable reaction left a question in everybody's mind.

"Tamaki-sama, you are home!" one of his maid said. "I'll prepare your dinner okay?" she said as she helped Tamaki with his bag. "No thanks. I don't feel like eating today," he answered as he went to his room. He took out his diary and started to scribble something inside.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm getting tired with the Host Club's management. Lately, I had lots of problems. I'm going to get engaged with a girl from French who, obviously one of Dad's friend. And I think the Host Club won't stand for a few months anymore. And the real reason why I'm organising this masquerade party is because I want to celebrate with them the club's last moments together. I don't want to get engaged yet! I don't want to leave the Host club yet! But everyone seems like they had their own problem ever since I published the club. Don't you think so? I overheard that Kyouya's dad was scolding him. He expected Kyouya to be a vice-president in any club but not Host Club. Oh my, I've given him enough trouble. And Honey-senpai too! Just to fulfil my request, he left the Karate Club and eventually joined my club. Now, even his own younger brother hated him for this. _

_And dear, Haruhi too! Just because I forced her to stay to pay her debts, she has to spend most of her study time in the Host Club. Oh, Suoh Tamaki, don't you think you've caused your friends enough trouble? I don't really know what I should do now. Someone please hear the inner voice of mine! Please save me from this misery! I can't tell this thing to them! Not now! I got to find a suitable time to tell them. But how? Oh dear, I'm so stressed up right now!_

The next day, Tamaki went to school as usual and he brought his diary together. He was really tired and miserable during the class. When the school ended, he went to the Host Club again. Everyone was waiting for him. "Why are you late?!" everyone asked. He gave them a faint smile and walked himself to a corner where he always sits. He put his bag at a side and there's when Hikaru and Kaoru came. They quietly took his bag away and looked thoroughly into his bag. They found his diary and they took it away to share with the other members. "Don't do it! How would you feel if someone took your diary and read it?" Haruhi said. "What makes you think that they'll listen to you?" Kyouya said sarcastically. Everyone gathers around and watched nervously as Hikaru flipped the first page.

* * *

_**muffin19: SORRY FOR THE REAL LATE UPDATE!! I'm sooo busy lately with exams, school's activities and stuff like that! I hope you'll review this chapter! Once again, SORRY!**_


	9. 2nd July 200 part 2

They looked at the diary with a bored look. "Everything's here is boring. It's about him and hey, about Haruhi and the Host Club too!" Hikaru chuckled when he read the diary. "Now, here's something interesting," Kaoru said as everyone gathers around him. Kaoru read out loud. Everyone was listening attentively. "What? Tama-chan's can't do that! He's not supposed to!" Honey-senpai said as he started to sob. Everyone else was quiet. For a second the Host Club was like a night club, and for another second, they were as quiet as mouse. Tamaki walked in. "Hey, why are you guys turning so quiet suddenly?" he asked as he forced out a smile. "Why didn't you tell us? I'm sure most of our customers wanted the Host Club to stay like this," Haruhi broke the silence. "We're going to hold a masquerade party but it's not a farewell party. It's a party where everyone will have fun and no one's going to bid any farewell or cry," Haruhi said firmly. Mori-senpai nodded. The Hitachiin twins nodded as well. Tamaki looked down. "You are right but I can't tell my father that I don't want to be engaged to his friend's daughter. I'll break his heart," Tamaki said sadly. "I love the Host Club too but what other choice do we had?" he continued as he took his bag. "I'm leaving. Thank you for all of your efforts," he smiled.

As he walked away, everyone felt sad. "We got to do something! We must stop him for being engaged to that girl," Haruhi said. "Ehh, does that mean that Haru-chan actually likes Tama-chan?" Honey-senpai asked curiously. "Wha-? No! I….I….I was just trying to help," Haruhi answered as she blushed. "Yeah right," Honey-senpai said sarcastically. "Anyway, back to the topic, we'll organise a masquerade party. How's that?" she asked. "Good idea! But how do we stop their engagement? We're just his friends' not family members," Kaoru said. "It's no use. They're getting engaged no matter what," Hikaru continued. "Guys, don't give up now. We need to work together. We must help him to resolve his problem and his future as well," Haruhi encouraged them as she smiled. Everyone looked at Kyouya. He waited for a few seconds then nodded and smiled. "Hurrayyy! Since Kyouya-senpai had given his permission, let's do it!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Now, I believe in what Honey-senpai said. You liked him," Hikaru and Kaoru grinned evilly.

Tamaki on the other hand was very down. He thought of telling his father but he does not have enough courage to do it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Please tell me what is there to do. I really regretted. I should've told Haruhi about my feelings. So at least, I won't be engaged to other girl. And dad too. Is it still not late if I told Haruhi about how I felt all this while? How I wish that you're a real human instead of a book! Do you hear what my inner heart had always wanted to say? Do you understand what my fragile heart is going through? The pain and the sufferings and all. If you were me, what will you do? I'm in a great misery now. Please, I just need someone to understand and someone that can turned back the time. How I always wished that I'd told Haruhi about my feelings. And how can you revealed all my secrets? Ohh, you're not the one to be blamed anyway. It's just me who is being careless and stupid. =(_

Tamaki closed the book and walked out of the room. He switches on the radio and the current song which was playing reminded him of his love life. Tears started to roll down his face.

_All I had to say is goodbye_  
_We're better off this way_  
_We're better off this way_

_I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive_  
_'Cause everything we've been through_  
_It's everything about you_

_Seem to be a lie, a countless, twisted lie_  
_That made me learn to hate you_  
_I hate myself for letting it pass by_

_All I had to say is goodbye_  
_We're better off this way_  
_We're better off this way_

_All I had to say is goodbye_  
_We're better off this way_  
_We're better off this way, hey_

_And every, everything isn't only what it seems_  
_So hope these words that you never told me_  
_It's time to say goodbye, it's time to say goodbye_  
_It's time to say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

_Take my pain away_  
_Tell me I, tell me I was wrong_  
_Tell me I was wrong_

_Take my pain away_  
_Tell me I, tell me I was wrong_  
_Tell me I was wrong_


End file.
